Superion (TF2017)
Superion from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio As the first of the Autobot combiners, Superion is an imperfect warrior at best. In other gestalt Transformers, the mental aspect of combination has famously resulted in instability and insanity, as disparate personalities have been meshed into one mismatched whole. Superion aims to overcome this not by achieving a more thorough melding of the minds, but rather, by shutting out all the different, conflicting personalities of the Aerialbots who compose him. He suppresses absolutely everything save for his dedication to the destruction of the Decepticons, and his rival Menasor in particular—something that he is especially good at, despite the fact that his strangled thought processes leave him struggling to innovate or adapt to new tactics in battle. Other Autobots mistakenly interpret this single-mindedness and inability to engage on a social level as aloofness, as if Superion considered himself to be above his teammates, but he is truly physically and mentally incapable of giving any more of himself. Superion is made up of the five Aerialbots: *Silverbolt - torso *Air Raid - left leg *Fireflight - right arm *Skydive - right leg *Slingshot - left arm History Arc 2 Superion was first depicted in a series of visions experienced by Buster Witwicky, the Autobots' human friend who had once contained the Creation Matrix itself within his brain. After a particularly serious nightmare, Buster subconsciously drew the image of a five-jet combiner robot, a design far more sophisticated than what had been achieved by Cybertronian science up 'til that point. |Devastation Derby| Another series of surreal dream images from Buster's mind saw the jet combiner in action, first destroying the Decepticon commander Shockwave who had recently bedeviled Buster, and then fighting against a new car-robot combiner. Realizing these dreams were in fact unfocused visions from the Creation Matrix itself, Optimus Prime decided to mind-link with Buster during his next bout of REM sleep, guiding the visions into a more coherent stream of information. The link was successful, and Prime and Buster observed Superion fighting alongside his fellow combiner Defensor against their Decepticon opposite numbers, Menasor and Bruticus at the Pullen Power Plant. Relating this information to Wheeljack, Optimus and his chief engineer began planning on how to make these dreams into reality. |Second Generation| Using information recorded on the combination sequence of the Decepticons' Devastator, Wheeljack reverse-engineered and refined the process to create the Aerialbots. Unfortunately, the team was called into action at Hoover Dam before any of its members, save Silverbolt, had their personality programming completed. When the Aerialbots were forced to combine in order to destroy a massive energy drill sent over by the space bridge, Superion was confronted with a human pawn named Ricky Vasquez carrying Megatron in gun mode, infused with a cerebro-shell that forced him to obey the Decepticons' will. Still, Vasquez had begun to fight the Decepticons' control over him, and he tried to resist Megatron's order to shoot Superion. Seeing the human as a danger to his mission, Superion attempted to crush Vasquez and end the threat, but Silverbolt loudly cried out against that course of action inside his head. Strangely, Vasquez and Superion ended up not fighting each other, but themselves, frozen in mid-action as they fought against their own inner drives. Ultimately, Silverbolt forcibly disengaged Superion rather than risk harming an innocent life. |Aerialbots over America| Following the near fatality at Hoover Dam, the Autobots erased the Aerialbots' programming and memories, reconstructing their minds from scratch and giving them an infusion of Matrix energy to start over again. Superion next saw action against the Decepticon combiner known as Menasor, fighting to protect his comrade Skids and their human ally, Donny Finkleberg. Their fight was cut short, however, when the monomaniacal RAAT agent named Circuit Breaker used her powers to overload Superion's circuitry, leaving him open to a blast from Menasor's cyclone rifle. The RAAT agents managed to dismantle the combiner into his separate Aerialbot bodies and took them all captive along with several other Autobots. |Heavy Traffic| Arc 3 2 years later, the Earth-bound Decepticons, now led by Ratbat, attacked the Autobots on Earth's moon. The Aerialbots combined into Superion and fought the Decepticon combiners alongside Defensor & Computron. |Totaled| And now, here is a story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. After receiving reports from Sky Lynx that the Quintessons were up to no good on the planet of Junk, Rodimus Prime sent the Aerialbots to investigate. Encountering a Quintesson Cruiser above the planet, they formed Superion, who fired his jets at the ship's force fields. The resultant explosion not only damaged the Quintesson craft but also knocked Superion unconscious. He was recovered by Sky Lynx, who returned him to Cybertron for repairs. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Frank Welker reprises his role as Superion. Changes *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Combiners Category:Autobots Category:Aerialbots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots